Push-button switches are used in a wide variety of applications today, from single switches used to turn devices on and off to arrays of switches such as calculator and computer terminal keyboards. When an array of switches is required, it is often advantageous to use modular switches since they afford greater design flexibility and facilitate servicing. Prior art modular push-button switch assemblies usually comprise a body which contains the various switching components and which is fastened to a panel with screws or a nut. The switch is hand-wired to the circuitry it functions with after installation on a panel, and this hand-wiring is costly and mistake prone. In addition, most prior art push-button switch assemblies themselves are relatively complex and therefore relatively expensive to build due to the large number of small parts that must often be hand-assembled.
In many applications it is also desirable to provide a visual indication of the fact that a button has been pushed. This indication is usually provided either by a separate light bulb mounted on the panel near the switch or by a light bulb in the switch. A separate light bulb allows the switch to be simpler, but requires extra wiring and assembly. On the other hand, prior art switches containing light bulbs are even more complex than ordinary push-button switches and they, too, require extra handwiring.